


Follow the Voices

by Megane



Category: Street Fighter, Tekken
Genre: Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Experimental Style, Family Secrets, Fate & Destiny, Fighting Kink, Hearing Voices, Multiple Personalities, POV Alternating, Possession, Post-Possession, Power Exchange, Power Play, Returning to the Unknown, Teasing, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their evil selves – their demons, their... whatever they're called – have both said that they were tied by fate. Jin doesn't believe in the concept of fate, but Ryu does. One thing they can both agree on is finding out answers and changing things to work in their favour. When they meet and discover the power that's inside of both of them, things take an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Anxiety in Familiar Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> I went back into my YouTube likes and came across [this work of art](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hn_HaEf62h4), and I wanted to write something based off of it. Since I haven't touched the SF world in a long time, this is something that might be updated slowly. No matter what though, I hope you enjoy and thanks again for joining me on yet another journey. This beginning chapter covers the opening of the video. After that, there's a skip. You'll- you'll know when you see it. Keep a look out.

Ryu didn’t often feel nervous when he was training or meditating. The silence of the dojo was usually his only solace and was an overwhelming presence that he preferred nothing else. He liked to be alone with his thoughts and focus on his training. Each move he tried created a different strain on his body. The flex of his muscles, the numbness in his feet, the acute weight of his clothing on his skin as he slowly became fatigued... When he found a move that came without some degree of stress, he would try to vary it up. Ryu was fond of familiarity but not of complacency, especially when it came to fighting. 

There was also another benefit to training. Every passing second kept the whispering voice out of his head.

He first heard the voice when he came back to Japan. He had gone overseas to handle some business—not a choice he made willing, unfortunately. He came back via helicopter and touched down at a station that was close to the Western shoreline and surrounded by trees. It was then he felt someone breathing on the inside of his head. It was invasive, strange to say the least, and it was difficult to even admit to himself. As the days went on, the breathing became a low whisper, slow and curious. The whisper gave way to well formulated thoughts; the voice was trying to grab Ryu’s attention and communicate. But every time he heard that voice, there was a fire burning within him—a fire that ached more than anything else. So he ignored it. At least... he did his best to.

For a while before this and even during this last trip, Ryu wondered if that 'despicable' part of himself was growing more powerful. There would be times when it would, unprompted, growl deep within his being or when Ryu would feel more vicious during a battle. He also wondered if he was losing control over it, if his resolve was weakening in any sort of way. Now, he could only wonder if he was merely cursed. Was it his fate to be possessed, to hear the damning call of intangible spirits who longed for a reckoning? The idea made him shudder. It made him  _sick_.

Today though, the usual sickness wasn't there. He tried not to think too harshly about his identity or what it was fate had in store for him. He had been training since daybreak, and most of his thoughts had been solely focused on training. Mostly... Thoughts of fate still lingered behind every air punch and questions of inevitability whispered when he paused for a breather. He needed to make a decision. He either had to discover the meaning behind these spirits or avoid them until the point of madness. 

No. He wouldn't stand idly by and wait for answers. There was no running away from this!

Ryu's training helped passed the hours. The watching Sun soon set, taking the warmth with it as it went. The Moon slowly rose in its place, basking the dojo in a dim light from its open windows. Ryu took in a long breath and let it out with a slow fall of his chest. Silence again. Its embrace was well-wanted, and the fighter reveled in it for a few moments longer before kneeling down to meditate. Ryu's meditate was a slow concentration; he focused his senses outward, feeling along the walls and the floors, and then he began to hone in on himself. From the tips of his curled toes to the hands on his thighs, up and up to the hair on his head… Ryu took in a long breath. All was calm. All was quiet…

For some reason, that made him a bit nervous.

He curled his fists tightly against his thighs as he centered himself, envisioning his chakra points. Usually, he could see a small bright red point floating in his core with his mind's eye. Tonight, it wasn't as bright. Ryu forced himself to relax internally before posing any questions. Relax…  _Relax…_

When he felt that spiritual lightness, Ryu began to 'walk' towards that dark source inside of him. The fire within his core that curiously dim tonight. In a metaphysical sense, it "felt' cooler to him when he approached it. Ryu furrowed his brows. This was strange. He even dared to think that this was wrong.

_So…_

Ryu felt himself jolt without opening his eyes. There it was. That new voice that had been plaguing him since he arrived back home. The voice was less hurried that his original demon's. It was less enraged, more curious – sickeningly playful.

_The one who has been calling me is… you?_

… What? Ryu hadn’t been calling out to anyone. If anything, this spirit, this whatever it was, was the one that came to _him_ first. Ryu searched his memories, trying to go back to the moment his helicopter landed. There was a harsh pang within his body that stopped his divided concentration. Ryu leaned forward slightly, holding his white pants in a vice grip.

 _I hear you. That voice inside._ _You’ve already opened my eyes._

_That power inside of you... It’s familiar… I hear what’s inside of you!_

Ryu began to shake but not from anxiousness or fear. He could practically feel a hand reaching through him, trying to find the power inside of him that was temporarily dulled. He gnashed his teeth together and challenged the unknown force that was speaking to him.

 _There’s nothing for you here_ , he thought defiantly.

There was an image now. He could see someone - something - taking shape in his mind's eye. He briefly caught glimpse of a muscled arm about the girth of his own, but what mostly kept his attention or rather  _demanded_  his attention were two unblinking, inhuman eyes that continued to stare him down. The voice then spoke to him fondly as if talking to a child that amused it.

_You can’t hold on. It will take over you…_

              … _and I will find you_.

Suddenly, Ryu had control over himself again. He took in a breath, unsure when it was he stopped breathing. His hands relaxed for a moment before tightening into hard fists. There was a pain across his knuckles. Pain… Yes, he was in touch with reality again, but there was something wrong still. There was someone else with him. Had that creature found him so quickly? In a daze, Ryu stood to his feet to confront his visitor.

        “Who’s there?” he asked, his tone acidic and hostile, but he didn’t receive a verbal answer.

Merely a fist that swung in his direction. He dodged that attack and subsequent ones that followed. This wasn’t the person who had called out to him, but he could feel a darkness that was just as thick and dangerous.

He focused on fighting back, and after this was over, he would get his answers.


	2. Beach Side Rendezvous

Oh. Goddammit…

Jin wasn’t sure where he was or exactly how he got there. He knew the answer would come to him eventually, but right now, he didn’t have a single fucking idea where he was. He slowly drew his limbs back out of the sand and slowly rose to his feet. The Sun stung his eyes, so he blinked a few times to adjust. As he stared out towards the ocean, he realised that he was no closer to figuring out his location.

The only thing he knew for sure was that he was on a beach. _Great_. Japan had more than a few of those. In fact, being an island, it was safe to say that 10% of the country’s makeup was “beach”. Jin tipped his gaze slightly to the left and right. There was a crick in his neck, pain in his body, and a voice in his head. A new one to accompany the ones that already plagued him.

The voice came at him urgently, aggressively. A no-nonsense sort of attitude. He could compare this attitude to being approached by a delinquent. He could blearily see a person standing with their back to him. His vision shook as he gazed upon this aggressive, faceless being, but whoever it was, they were hard to ignore.

 _So the one who beckoned for me is_ you _?_

Jin could hear the derision in this being’s voice. If he wasn’t so used to his father, his grandfather, or any of his past KoIFT opponents for that matter, he might have been annoyed.

_I’ve finally found you…_

Jin was burning up on the inside! The dull pain he felt cranked all the way up to eleven, and now there was that tell-tale sting in his back. Jin grit his teeth together and tried to fight back. He didn’t want to transform, especially when he was being forced to. He could feel that devil part of him smiling. Great. Amazing. Wonder-goddamn-ful. Now, there was even more reason for Jin to resist whatever was happening.

_I will not allow you to escape from our fate!_

Jin flung himself to the right and dropped down to his knees. His hands clamped over his ears as if that would help. It was such a pathetically human reaction at a time like this. His father would have berated him. Jin should be used to it; he should be able to fight this off by now… but this was some other force that completely challenged his experience with the Devil Gene. Jin threw his hands to the sand and balled them up into fists.

_Awaken and stand against my unyielding strength!_

The command caused the Devil half of Jin to laugh in excitement. Jin felt his lips tug up into a wild smile, but he jerked his head to the left. He welcomed the pain that came with regaining some small iota of control over himself. The Devil half was easier to ignore. There was just this voice, this person…Something was being coaxed out of him that felt stronger than his usual burden. Unyielding… Yeah, that was a great word to describe the fire that was threatening to consume him from the inside out. Jin slowly rose on his knees, holding his head to ground himself. But it was too late.

He arched his back and screamed in pain as the wings of his Devil half jutted out of his back. The pain came and went. Jin wraps his arms around himself tightly, fingers digging into his triceps and catching on the fabric of his black dress shirt. His breaths came in shudders; his shoulders shook as he fought to feel natural in his own skin again. “Normal” wasn’t something he had felt in years, unfortunately, but Jin just wanted  _his_ version of normal. He'd settle for that. The Devil within him chuckled, amused by Jin’s vulnerability; Jin staggered to his feet. He stared out towards the ocean again, this time disdainfully before turning his back to it. He didn’t know where he was going this time. Didn’t really care. He would find a road and figure things out from there. This wouldn’t be the first time he wandered around Japan aimlessly, unfortunately. He’d be tired of it by now if he gave a shit anymore.

White sand kicked up as he walked. Jin stared down at his feet, listening to the whispers of the Devil.

 _Who was that?_ Jin wondered to himself, filtering out his Devil half’s blathering. _And what’s all this about fate?_

Fate, what a lark. It was a nonsensical thing that people based their choices on, blamed their life on, and so many other things that took away control. Jin believed that there was only one destination in fate, and that was Death. And there was no avoiding that, no matter how much one tried. Even Jinpachi fell to it eventually.

So now, Jin wanted to know what this new unfortunate turn in his life was. If he couldn't blame "fate" for that, then who or what was to blame? He stopped moving, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath… When he let it out, he didn't have an answer to his question, but at least he was ready to move forward. Just before he started walking, Jin felt a vibration against his thigh. He reached into his right pocket and pulled out his phone. The battery icon blinked at him twice before stilling. He rolled his eyes before answering.

It was time to get back to his normal life so he could figure out this mystery he had on his hands.


End file.
